Unexpected Love
by BishImTacoBell
Summary: We all know Nico Do Angelo the son of Hades, the Ambassador of Pluto, the all In all odd ball if the demigods and 100% gay. He had a crush on Percy Jackson and started to crush on will from the Apollo cabin but what if he wasn't gay what if he was bye and didn't realize it until one new years eve, when he realise just how beautiful his best friend is
1. Chap 1

《Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong rightfully to Rick Riordan.》

Two year after the war with Geae. Bloom walks around the palace of the underworld ever since Alecto found her down there and Hades gave her a second chance in life she's Been allowed to visit whenever she wants. She's reading a book as she walks not paying attention to where she's going and bumps into someone nearly falling only to be caught. She looks up to see Nico Di Angelo Hades only living demigod child and her best friend.

"Oh gosh Nico I'm so sorry I was paying attention." She says frantically and nervously. Did I forget to mention she has a huge crush on him?

"It's alright bloom." Pick up her book. "What are you doing down here anyway it's new years eve shouldn't you be on the beach with at camp half blood the others?"

"Uh...yeah uh...actually. I came here looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

She blushes a little looking away from him brushing her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if...if you would watch the fireworks with me?"

"Me? Why would you want me there with you?" He says utterly confused.

"Seriously Nico we've been friends for how long?"

"Nico yeah but don't you have like a crush or something?"

She stares at him. Before she sighs silently. "Yes I have a crush on someone but it would never happen"

"Why so negative that's usually my thing"

"He has his eyes on some else"

"You shouldn't let that stop you you can't give up so easily you-"

She puts her finger on his lips. "Do you remember how you felt towards Percy but you couldn't have him because he's with annabeth and completely straight?" Moves her finger. "that's how I feel towards this person"

Nico looks at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"You want to help me come join me on the beach." Starts to walk. "I'll see you there."


	2. Chap 2

《Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong rightfully to Rick Riordan.》

[Nico POV]

I shadow travel back to camp half blood after visiting my mom and walk to the beach and look for bloom the other campers don't notice me and the ones that do look at me in confusion.

"Hey nico!" I look and see Percy my old crush walking towards me.

"What's up Percy?"

He drapes his arm around his shoulders. "You look nice and a little fancier then usual."

"Yeah I just came from my mom's house I told her I was going to be hanging out with bloom tonight and she decided to dress me up. It took forever for her to decide."

Percy takes a few steps back does a quick one over. "You look nice but your hair..." he stares at it. "it just doesn't look right what did she do?"

"Brushed and gelled it."

"It does not look right." He continues to stare at it.

"Yo what's going on?" Leo Valdez walks over along with Jason Piper Frank my sister Hazel and Annabeth.

"I was just telling Nico that his hair doesn't look right"

The others stare then they all agree.

"We aren't trying not be mean but it just doesn't match you" hazel says gently touching my arm"

"I know I tried to tell my mom but she wouldn't listen"

"Alright guys I've got an idea" they all huddle around Percy talking quietly before they split up.

"Hold your breath"

"What why?" But before I know it I'm drenched in water. "Hey?!"

"I warned you. Jason your turn."

I didn't even have time to say oh no when a gust of wind hit me they girls have to hold me steady do it don't go flying away. When it stops I tell at them. "Are you two crazy?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"We are trying to help you" Jason says calmly.

"How?" I ask still angry.

Piper takes out her blade and I look at my reflection my hair is it's usual mess.

"Couldn't you i don't know tell me to take a shower? Wouldn't that be easier"

"Yeah but this way is more fun." Leo says grinning.

I sigh Then suddenly feel heat I jump back to see Leo had burst into flames.

"Easy I'm not going to burn you"

I'm pushes closer to him and piper starts tugging on my clothes getting the wrinkles out. Then they all step back and look at me.

"that's much better" Hazel says smiling.

"Thanks guys" I walk past them but don't get to far.

"Oh Nico one more thing" Percy says in a serous tone

I turn and look at him. "yeah?"

Then all of them except my sister says at the exact same time. "Don't hurt her!"

I raise my hands in defense. "I won't I swear!" I almost forgot she's related to all of them her and Percy share the same dad before anything else could happen I leave. After a while of walking I find bloom sitting on a blanket her mom and her brother sitting with her. "Hey." I say as I get closer. They all stand to greet me. Bloom is wearing a beautiful blue dress and her long wavy blonde hair held out of her face by some hair clips and her ocean blue eyes sparkle in the moon light witch is funny since her last name is moon. She is absolutely gorgeous and the only girl that has ever made me feel this way.

"I guess we should leave you two alone then, have fun." Her mom smiles and walks away. Jake simply stares at me before putting his hand on my shoulder and whispering to me. "Hurt her in any way death boy and you'll know what it's actually like to be dead." The hair on my neck stand on end from his touch being the other sun of Zeus it makes Sense I'd feel some kind of electrical charge. then he walks away.

"You look really nice Nico" bloom smiling that beautiful smile of hers at me.

"You do to sunshine" I smile a little.


	3. Chap 3

《Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong rightfully to Rick Riordan.》

[Bloom POV]

Me and Nico sit next to each other staring at the sky waiting for the fireworks but I just can't get get out of my mind and how hot he his in his outfits he has a simple black shirt on with what looks like a brand new black leather jacket and ripped black denim jeans and black boots I wanted to pull on his jacket and kiss him right then and there but I managed to restrain myself I don't want to ruin our friendship he's my best friend I can't imagine my life without him. I'm actually surprised we are friends especially after I told everyone I was being controlled by Geae and I told them all of the horrible things I did but they all still excepted me Hades even brought me back to life because Nico was crying with me in his arms holding me close to his chest. Why? Why was he crying over me? Do I mean that much to him? There's no way he could be in love with me. He was crushing on Percy for years then after we defeated Geae he started crushing on the head of the Apollo cabin will. Both of them are guys he's clearly gay so I have no chance with him. "Nico?"

"Hmm?" He simply answers staring at the sky.

I look at him. "When I woke up from your dad bringing me back you were crying...why?"

He looks at me surprised by the question. "Uh..." he looks away. "B-because your my best friend. Besides Bianca. You are the only person who truly understands me, and I didn't want to lose you."

"Oh ok" I look back at the sky.

[Nico pov]

I look at bloom. Why would she ask me about that two years after it happened?. "Bloom? Why are you friends with me?"

She looks at me like it was a stupid question and it was but I want her to tell me.

"Because we pretty much grew up together and we get along rather well And deep down." She gently puts her hand on my chest where my heart is." I know your a caring loving person who is worried about others and I like that in a guy." She smiles that smile again and my heart nearly leaps out of my chest. She looks down at my chest I can only assume she can feel my heart racing. I gently cup her chin with my hand making her look up at me her ocean blue eyes reflect the moon like the actual ocean would, taking my breath away after a few minutes of staring in awe of her beauty I gently lean in and kisses her. The fireworks start to go off light up the sky but I just continue to kiss her.


	4. Chap 4

《Disclaimer most characters in this story are rightfully owned by Rick Riordan》

[Bloom POV]

It's been three months since Nico kissed me and I can't stop thinking about it. He hasn't really talked to me since even though we go to the same school together and see each other every day, whenever no try to ask him about it something happens or someone interrupts us. When the bell rings I nearly jump out of my seat I look around and realise the kids are already leaving. Nico as always is the first one out the door I quickly pack up my things and try to catch up to him.

"Nico! Nico wait up!" Just as he stops and turns I trip over something and I cling to him so I don't hit the ground I feel his body shake and look up to see he's smiling a little and chuckling.

"I would never guessed you are a hero just by looking at you, your such a cults." He says in a teasing tone.

I quickly get off him pushing him away a little hoping he doesn't see my blush.

"I'm not a hero I'm a trader to everyone the gods the Greeks Romans...you.

I mumble the last one so he doesn't hear. He gently cups my chin making me look at him.

"You are a hero in the end you turned your back on geae and fought with us you saved many lives between both wars despite geae's control you helped leo with his plan to destroy geae. If anyone dare say your not a hero I'll give them a glimpse of the underworld."

At this point my heart is dam near ready to beat out of my chest my face so hot I'm surprised steam isn't coming out of my ears yet I can't help but giggle at his last statement.

"Yeah I know you would" there's a pause where we both stare at each other. "Nico about new years eve-"

"Nico!"

We both look to see Bianca walking over.

"Hey sis!" He says as he gives her a hug.

"We need to go moms says she has a surprise for us"

"Ok I'll see you later bloom"

"I-...Yeah I'll see you later" I sigh silently.

\--a month later--

the school year is done and now it's the first day if summer and everyone shows up. The first day goes as normal people settle in say hello to their siblings and their friends. In the Poseidon cabin bloom is putting her stuff away when Percy walks in.

"Hey ocean."

"Hey seaweed brain."

"You alright? You seem down." He stop and looks at her.

"Yeah I am a little." She simply continues.

"Is it nico?" His tone stern.

"Kinda."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. It's fine it's not important."

"If he hurt you-."

"Just drop it! Ok!?" Her hands burst Into flames.

"Woe easy just trying to help."

She sighs. "I'm sorry. Can we train? I need to let out some steam."

"Sure let's go."

They leave the cabin go to the beach and train for hours until it's time for the camp fire.

"We should go join the others" he says completely out of breath.

"Yeah ok."

They join the others.

"Hey you guys done fighting" Jake asked and he hugs bloom.

"Yeah." She says hugging back.

"Who won?" Leo asks from his spot.

" she did." Percy says after kissing annabeth.

"The all mighty Percy Jackson lose to his little sister!"

The other campers starts laughing.

Charon walks over and stomps his front hoove.

"Quite down!"

They do then the usual happens the new campers get claimed by their parents a few minor quests get assigned.

"And finally" charon says. "There are some Cyclops causing trouble in Arkansas bloom Nico and Tyson you guys will handle that."

They nods in agreement.


End file.
